Welcome to Hell
by xx-ashley-sNaps-xx
Summary: John Winchester sends out his sons on his deathbead to get their unknown sister. How will she handle it? And what problems will follow when all of the Winchester's are reunited?
1. Chapter 1

**So you know the drill. Sadly, I don't own anything from Supernatural, just Amy. So enjoy! Oh yea I forgot, this story is rated M for language.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell**

"Boys, its time." Said John Winchester on his deathbed. Both Sam and Dean knew what their father was talking about. They both knew what they had to do.

"_C'mon Ames, you're gonna be late for school! Yelled her stepfather. "Now Amy" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Dad, Eric's here I gotta run!" With that _

_she kissed him on the cheek and ran out the front door. "Hey doll face." Said Eric Jenkins as his girlfriend stepped into the jeep. Amy kissed him gently on the lips, "_

_Hell-o Bay-ba!" Amy was gazing out the window as they pulled up to the school. "Aww c'mon babe give us another kiss." Said Eric. But it wasn't Eric. Well, it was _

_but his face was torn apart and the rest of his body was bleeding all over the car._

> 

Amy shot straight out of the bed. Her white camisole was sticking to her sweaty body. She ran her fingers through her long dark blonde hair and took a deep breath. "I'm

sorry Eric." She said as she headed for the shower. It had been almost a year since the murder. Eric Jenkins was found brutally murdered in his car. He had just dropped Amy

off after one of her fast pitch games. The next morning, he didn't come to pick her up, so she called Mrs. Jenkins. Mrs. Jenkins looked outside and saw her sons car, but he was

no where in the house. So, she went outside, she looked into the car. She saw something that she would never forget.

> 

When Amy got out of the shower, she quickly got dressed. She threw on her favorite pair of hip hugger jeans and a dark green tank, showing off all of her delicately sculpted

muscles. She let her long wavy hair fall to her back. Amy walked down the steps. "Bye dad, I'll see you at the game." For the past year, every day that Amy walked to school,

she would think about her life with Eric. Her father thought she was a perfect angel, but with Eric she wasn't. He made her feel, well, wanted I guess you could say. Since hedied,

everyone tried to help her. Amy was pretty popular at school. She was her school's star pitcher. When she got to school, besides Eric, all she could think about was the game

tonight. There were going to be scouts from two colleges. Amt couldn't wait for college. She needed to get away from all that had happened. She loved the place, but it was

eating her alive. "See you at the game tonight?" Said Cassie Freedman, Amy's friend from the team. "Oh..yea see ya." Said Amy, not realizing that it was time for her to go

home. When she got home, she fixed herself a snack and started to do a paper on the Salem Witch Trials. At 6:00, she got ready. She put her maroon and gold uniform on and

put her hair up in a high messy bun. Amy grabbed her house key and headed toward the field. Just as she arrived, the team started their warm up. When she looked into the

bleachers, she saw her step dad no where to be found. But, she saw two young men watching her. They looked vaguely familiar but she just blew it off.

"Alright Dean do you really want to sit here and watch this game?" Sam said pointing to the field. Dean only smiled, "Enjoy America's past time dude." Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's baseball you idiot." Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Same thing" Sam hit his brother and pointed towards the young girl headed towards the pitchers mound. "That's our

Amy." Said Dean. They watched Amy strike two girls out and watched her many hits. "Duude I'm gonna get some peanuts. She's pretty good!" Sam just laughed and nodded at

his brother. When the game was over, the two brothers headed toward the Impala. "Let's wait to talk to her when she's leaving." Said Sam as pointed towards Amy.

"Hey Amy, those two guys over there were totally checking you out." Said one of her teammates in the dugout. "I'll see ya tomorrow guys." Said Amy as she started to walk

home. Her step dad didn't show so she had to walk. When she came across the patch of woods near her house, she heard a noise. "Whose there?" she called out. Amy carefully

pulled her bat out of her bag. She was gripping it tightly and walking very slowly. Amy always had good ears and she heard something moving behind her. She carefully pulled a

bat out of her bag and swung behind her. She hit a man, but there was something strange about him…His eyes..they were..black…Amy swung and swung until he stopped

moving. Then a black mist shot out of his mouth. When he seemed to be dead, the two men from her game came running towards her. "What the fuck was that!" asked Amy

with a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and confusion in her voice. The two brothers looked at each other. One was smiling, and one looked terrified.

**Hope you liked it! I'm gonna try to update as much as possible while on vacation. Please review +)**

**And check out my other Supernatural fanfic called Long Way From Home!**


	2. Only The Good Die Young

**Alright here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Only The Good Die Young**

"Well," said Dean casually, "That, Amy, would be a demon. Well technically a person, but just possessed." Amy's jaw dropped. "First of all, how the fuck do you know my

name! And second, why are you acting like this is normal. Because this" she said pointing to the groaning man on the ground, "Is NOT normal!" Sam decided it was his turn to

cut in. "Amy, do you remember anything about your father?" Amy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Still never answered the first question and its still freaking me out. But

anyway, he never was around much. I only saw him two or three times. He taught me how to defend myself, that's about it. No Christmas or birthday cards not anything.." Well

Amy, we're your brothers." Said Sam pointing to himself and Dean. "What?" she asked shockingly. "Maybe we should talk about this at your house?" asked Sam putting a hand

on Amy's shoulder. She desperately wanted to brush it off, but she figured she'd give them a chance. "Yea, sure. Please don't tell me that piece of junk is your car?" Asked Amy

pointing to the Impala. "Excuse me? Junk? What do you even know about cars?" Amy shrugged. "Well my boyfriend used to fix up old cars. But that was before..nevermind."

Dean smirked. "What, before he dumped you?" Amy rolled her eyes. "No, he died asshole." Dean bit his lip and barely mumbled out sorry. The rest of the ride was silent.

>

"What the hell is his car still doing here?" asked Amy as they pulled into her driveway. "Whose?" Asked Sam sounding confused. "My stepdad said he would be at my game.

He never misses." Dean smiled "You did have one hell of a game. How'd you learn to use a bat like that." Before Amy got out of the car, she looked him right in the eye. "Your

father." Dean and Sam followed Amy to the front porch. She unlocked the door and they all stepped inside. "Dad, I'm home!" Amy walked around the house. When she came

to the study, the door was creaked open. "Dad?" she said pushing it all the way. She saw his computer chair swiveled around. "Dad, what are you doing?" Amy went over to the

chair and turned it around. Dean and Sam were in the kitchen and all they heard was Amy scream at the top of her lungs.

>

All Amy could do was scream. And when she finally pulled herself away from her step father, she ran right into Sam, who wouldn't let her go. "Amy, calm down. What

happened?" asked Sam stroking her hair. "Mmy Dad." She said stuttering. Sam went to get up when Amy screamed. "Please! Don't leave me!" Sam yelled for Dean. He was

still holding onto Amy and told his brother to go into the study. "Sam, we gotta get out of here." He said after seeing the body. "It was Him." Sam already knew what Dean was

talking about. "No! I won't leave him like this! NO! He's all I have left!" said Amy crying hardly into Sam's chest. "We're your family now Amy, you're going to have to come

with us." Sam picked up Amy as the three siblings headed towards the Impala.

>

Dean looked in the rearview mirror. Amy had been looking at the same spot in the car for over an hour. Neither of the brothers knew what to say to her. They finally got to a

motel around three a.m. "C'mon Amy, you need some sleep." Said Dean. Amy didn't budge. She just sat there staring at the same spot in the car over and over. Dean finally

picked her up and carried her to the motel. She wanted to kick and scream, but she didn't have the energy and she didn't feel like walking. Dean set her down on the bed closest

to the bathroom, and she rolled over, staring at the wall. "Sam, what are we going to do about her?" Sam only shrugged his shoulders. He looked over at his sister on the bed.

She had the same hair color as Dean. It was curly on the ends. And she definitely had Sam's height. She had her father's eyes and smile. Anything else he couldn't figure out he

decided was from the unknown mother. Neither of them knew what to do with this broken young girl.

**Sorry its so short. Please Review +)**


	3. Wake Me Up Inside

**So sorry for the wait. I promise I'll update more often! Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Pain

All of her life, Amy felt pain. She had been lonely since she could remember. All she really wanted was a family. The only family she knew was her mother. Her mother loved

her more than life itself, and when Amy lost her, the pain grew worse. Throughout her life, Amy developed a tolerance to pain. By the time she was in high school, nothing could

hurt her. She felt the pain but she could easily ignore it. But she lost the tolerance the day her boyfriend was murdered. She had lost her mother to cancer and now the only

person left that she loved was murdered. He was torn to shreds. For the next two years Amy didn't get her tolerance for the pain back, she just grew empty. When the two

Winchester's came into her life claiming to be her brothers the whole became smaller. On the outside Amy could have cared less, but on the inside all she felt was happiness.

But then that night when she found her stepfather ripped to shreds, she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down. She would never be the same again, and her brothers knew

that.

Since the day he started hunting, Sam was always the comforter. He was there for the people he and Dean were helping; Sam had been threw a lot in his life. He had lost

more than Dean, so he knew how some of the people felt. It killed him to see the looks on there faces when they found out that there loved ones were dead, or even themselves.

But when Sam looked into his little sisters eyes, he saw more than just pain and suffering, he saw death. "Dean, she needs are help." Whispered Sam to his brother as they

stepped outside of the motel. "You don't think she's like suicidal or anything do you?" Dean asked his brother. "Dude, could you stop being an asshole for like ten minutes

please! That girl, our sister has lost everything. She didn't know dad and he just, left her. We're all she has left and we just threw this whole hunting thing on her like it was no

big deal." Dean interrupted his brother. "We didn't have a choice either Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes "Yea but Dean, we knew what dad did for at least a few years before we

had to. She's known about it for what, a few hours?! We need t.." Dean quickly cut off his brother. "I know Sam, we're all she has." The two brothers didn't know that their

sister finally got off the bed to eavesdrop on their conversation. As soon as the door started to open, Amy jumped back quickly onto the bed. "I'm going to get some food,

Amy would you like to come with me?" Amy shook her head. "Not hungry." Sam put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Well how about going for the drive?" Amy sighed and

shook her head. She left the room and was leaning on the Impala. "It's a start." Said Dean to Sam as he left the room.

The ride to the local diner was silent. Amy just started out the window, while Dean tried to think of something to say, Since that wasn't going so well Dean decided to put in

one of his Zeppelin tapes. Amy finally lifted her head up and went through the tracks. She turned up the volume dial slowly and tilted her head back. In a matter of seconds The

Immigrant Song came pouring through the speakers of the Impala. Dean shook his head and smiled. "Not bad, I thought you would have liked that..that. emo crap." Amy

laughed. "I do, but then again I like everything so.." Dean turned the volume down "I haven't seen one of those from you in a few hours. Amy rolled her eyes. "Well there hasn't

really been a need for it now has there?" asked Amy sarcastically. "Oh, sorry Amy." Said Dean apologizing, "just stop ok. It wasn't your fault, lets just drop it." The rest of the

ride was silent once again. Dean was afraid that anything he said would offend her so he decided that not talking would be the smarter thing to do. "I'm not hungry." Said Amy

as they pulled up to the diner. "I'll get you a cheeseburger anyway." Dean always did it to Sam when he was in a mood almost like Amy's, but not as bad. As soon as Dean left

the Impala, Amy burst into tears. She wanted to act normal but it was almost impossible for her to act normal around her new brothers.

When Amy saw her brother approaching the Impala she quickly wiped away her tears. As Dean got into the Impala he knew what was going on, but thought it best not to say

anything to the poor girl. He handed her the cheeseburger as he stuck the key into the ignition. "I told you I wasn't hungry!" said Amy staring at the burger. "I know." Said Dean

stepping on the gas petal. After a few minites on the long stretch of highway, Amy dug into her burger. Dean just looked at her and smiled.

**Sorry for the wait. I don't really like this story too much and I don't really know where its going. So if you'd review that might help. If anyone is interested in co-authoring just let me know please!**


End file.
